civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Attila (Civ5)
Attila the Hun 'Strategy : ' Attila was the great king of Hunnic Empire, his ability is Scourge of God (Raze city twice faster, start with Animal Husbandry technology, +1 production on Pasture tiles and borrow city names from other in-game civilizations). Attila is good for first-time battles, and his ability to get Animal Husbandry from the beginning means you will most likely get your mounted units before other civilizations. The hunnic Horse Archer replaces the Horseman and is good for hit-and-run tactics and their Battering Ram replaces the Spearman, having stronger attacks against Cities than normal Spearmen. Attila will likely capture (or raze) many cities with those strategies and unique units. Unique Units: Battering Ram, Horse Archer Unique Ability: Scourge of God Voice Actor: Vitali Lines Attila speaks modern Chuvash, however it's has many grammatical errors and the voice actor is not a native speaker, so even native speakers have hard time understanding the exact lines. The reason for choosing Chuvash is that by one of the theories Hunnic language belonged to the Oghur branch of Turkic languages and the only surviving memeber of this branch is Chuvash. Attacked: Now what is this?! You ask me to add your riches to my great avails. The invitation is accepted. ("Ku mĕn vara!? Esĕ manran hăvăn pujanlăha hamăn (manăn?) pysăk tupăšlăh﻿ şumne(?) hušma yjtan. Jyhrava jyšănnă." - Wrong words, wrong tone, missing sounds.) DeclaresWar: I'm getting bored of this throne (of mine). I have ??? to sit on YOUR throne instead. (Mana şakă tron jălăhtarma puşlarĕ. Un vyrănne manăn SAN tron şine laras ???šuhăš pur.) Defeated: My people will mourn me not with tears but with human blood. ("Manăn halăh mana kuşşul' mar şyn junĕpe hujhărsa makărasšăn-i?" - wrong words, syntax, grammar and off-course pronunciation. And of course this isn't a question, so -i? (a question particle) - mustn't be used.) HateHello: What do you want? (Mĕn kirlĕ?) HateLetsHearIt01: Now what is this? (Ku mĕn-ha vara?) HateLetsHearIt02: So what? (Vara?) HateLetsHearIt03: Continue! (Malalla tu! Literally: "Forward do", phrase in Chuvash sounds as bad as the literal translation in English) HateNo01: Two variants: 1. It is not possible to accept. (Kăna jyšănma maj şuk.) 2. There's no way to take you in. (Sana jyšănma maj şuk.) HateNo02: You are mad! Literally "You turned into a fool" (Esĕ uhmaha tuhnă!) Note: word "uhmaha" (fool) is a loanword from Arabic (aḥmaḳ). It's actually the first word in Harun al-Rashid's and Ramesses's attacked speeches. HateNo03: Two variants: 1. Do you want to die? I'll see to it at once. Literally "I'll take/lead you (to the next world) at once." (Viles kilet-i? Hăvărt ăsatam.) 2. So, you want to die, don't you? (Viles kilet-i vara sanăn?) HateYes01: Very well. Agreed. (Pitĕ lajăh. Kalaşsa tatăltămăr.) HateYes02: Exactly! (Şapla!) HateYes03: Very well. (Pitĕ lajăh.) Intro: You are now in front of Attila, the misfortunes of the city of Rome. (poor translation to Chivash) (Esĕ halĕ Attila umĕnche, Rim hulin inkek-sinkekĕ.) After that two variants: 1. Avan man kămăllăhn ukkerme irĕk an par syntactically incorrect sentence, literally "good my mood drop will (as in willpower) don't". Should have been either "Avan kămălna ukerme irĕk an par" (Do it in such way that i won't ruin your good mood) or "Man avan kămălămа űkerme irĕk pamastăp" (I won't allow to ruin my good mood) 2. Avan, man kămăllă hăna ük.. "Well, my lovely guest, fall... he says sonething like kneel before me but it's not clear" Note: his dialogue text file contains the following line: "You are in the presence of Attila, scourge of Rome. Do not let hubris be your downfall as well." Note that Attila was actually called "the Scourge of God", not "scourge of Rome". NeutralHello: They received well. (Lajăh kĕtse julcĕş, maybe it's an attempt to translate "You are welcomed/We welcome you"?) NeutralLetsHearIt01: Let's proceed as usual. (Jalanhi pekeh tu malalla, grammatically incorrect sentence) NeutralLetsHearIt02: Continue (Malalla tusa pyr, grammatically incorrect sentence) NeutralLetsHearIt03: Do you agree, my friend? (Şapla-i, tusăm?﻿) NeutralNo01: I must refuse, literally "I shouldn't agree to this" (Manăn kunpa kilĕšmelle mar) NeutralNo02: No (Şuk) NeutralNo03: Not now (Halĕ mar) NeutralYes01: Very well (Pitĕ lajăh) NeutralYes02: All is good (Veşeh lajăh) NeutralYes03: Agreed (Kalaşsa tatălnă) Peaceful: Sometimes you endure losses, however well you've tried at preparations. (Hăš cuhne şuhatu pulat', hut' te mĕnle tărăšsa﻿ hatĕrlensen te.) Request: Come here! There are lots of agreement papers to do. (Kil-ha! Kunta numaj kilĕšü hucĕsem tumalla.) Category:Leaders (Civ 5) Category:Civilization V Category:Characters